Shades of Love II
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Will their love endure the test of time?
1. Graduation, and Beyond

**Shades of Love II**

**Chapter One: Graduation, and Beyond...**

The day had finally arrived. The Senior class of Ponyville High School had reached their graduation day. There they stood in the school auditorium, wearing blue robes and matching hats, standing proud before assembled friends and family members, waiting for their names to be called so they collect their diplomas.

Sweetheart and Teddy stood side to side, due to their alphabetically concurrent names, their tails curled around each other underneath the robes. Bright Eyes, who had been elected the Valedictorian, had just recited a long speech about the graduating class' bright futures. Though it was meant to be inspirational, it had served to bore Teddy into drowsiness, earning him a wake-up shove from Sweetheart.

As the principal called each student to pick up their diploma, Teddy looked over to his mother and father in the audience, flashing them a smile, which they returned. He then smiled at Sweetheart, to whom he believed he owed his graduation to. Sweetheart had spent many a night helping Teddy study, resulting in Teddy achieving modestly suprising grades, though she often insisted that she had done nothing, that he had himself tapped into his own potential.

The Principal then called Sweetheart's name. Giving Teddy a smile, she trotted over to the podium and was handed her diploma, promptly waving in the air, to the delight of her parents and little sisters.

Then came Teddy's turn. He took his diploma, gave the Principal a cheeky wink goodbye, then joined Sweetheart and their classmates as they threw their caps up into the air.

After saying leaving the school for the last time, the graduates went over to Lancer's mansion, where his parents had agreed to host the after-graduation party. Melody and her fellow _Rockin' Beats_ sang an impromptu version of _School's Out_ while everyone generally enjoyed themselves and had a good time.

"Isn't it great, Sweets?" Teddy chuckled, foreleg around his beloved. "School's finally over!"

"I know." Sweetheart smiled. "Still, I can't help but feel like I'm going to miss it there."

"Not me." Smirked Teddy. "I'm too busy thinking about our summer of fun!"

"Oh, Teddy." Sweetheart sighed in fake exasperation. "You're incorrigible!"

"And proud of it, baby!" Teddy declared, giving Sweetheart a kiss on the cheek.

The following summer was indeed as fun as Teddy had declared it to be. He and Sweetheart shared days on the beach, picnics in the park, trips to the movies, and even simple nights together at their respective homes, snuggled on the couch, watching television.

As the beginning of fall neared, Sweetheart received a very important letter in the mail, the contents of which she later shared with Teddy.

"Guess what, Teddy?" She squealed. "The medical college accepted my application!"

Ever since her childhood days, Sweetheart had dreamed of becoming a doctor, and now it seemed as if that dream was finally coming true.

"Isn't this great?" Sweetheart asked happily.

"Yeah, real swell." Said Teddy, hugging her. "Good going, Sweets."

Teddy seemed enthusiastic, but Sweetheart could tell by his behaviour over the next few days that something was wrong. Whenever they were together, she noticed that he had a sad look on his face whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

"Teddy, are okay?" Sweetheart asked her beau.

"Oh, I'm fine." Teddy flashed a unconvincing grin. "You'll be heading off to med school, learning to be a doctor, and I'll... be stuck here, by myself."

"Oh, Teddy." Sweetheart put a foreleg around him. "It won't be _that_ bad."

"Sure it will" Teddy shrugged bashfully. "You'll be away for months on end, and I'll be all alone."

"No, you won't." Sweetheart told him. "You'll have all our friends to keep you company."

"Whoop-de-doo." Snorted Teddy. "But it just won't be the same without you."

"I don't want to be apart from you, either." Admitted Sweetheart. "But being a doctor is my dream. You don't want me to give that up, do you?"

"No." Teddy confessed solemnley.

"Then you'll support me, right?" Sweetheart asked.

"Right." Teddy smiled half-heartedly.

"Good." Sweetheart smiled. "Besides, we can still stay in touch. We can send letters, E-Mails, and I'll be home on every break, I promise."

"Geat!" Cheered Teddy. "Sorry I kinda lost it just now. It's just... you're the best thing that ever happened to me,and I couldn't bear the thought of us bein' so far apart."

"Oh, you are silly, Teddy." Sweetheart sighed, nuzzling her head into the underside of his chin.

"But that's part of why you love me so much, right?" Teddy grinned.

"Right." Sighed Sweetheart, nuzzling harder.

As September rolled around, the time came for Sweetheart to head for college. Teddy joined Sweetheart's family in escorting her to the train station, where the two lovers would make their tearful goodbye.

"I'll write to you everyday, I swear." Teddy choked.

"And I'll call you every night." Sweetheart sniffed.

"Make sure you have everything you need, dear." Said Sweetheart's father as she was about to board the train.

"I think I have everything I need." Sweethear said as she checked her bags.

"Not everything." Teddy smiled. "You forgot this."

Teddy kissed Sweetheart passionately.

"Wouldn't want you to leave without that." Teddy grinned.

"Thank you, Teddy." Sweetheart blushed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Teddy countered.

"I'll miss you most!" Sweetheart gushed.

"All aboard!" Called the conductor pony.

"Good luck, Sweets." Teddy whispered, as they shared a final hug.

"I'll be thinking of you every moment of every day." Sweetheart whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Teddy returned.

With that, Sweetheart entered the train. As it started moving, she waved to her family and love through a window. Teddy, though still distasteful of being apart from his love, was stoicly prepared to endure their time apart, and waved back, showing nothing but support for departure. And, as the old saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	2. Pop Goes The Question

**Shades of Love II**

**Chapter Two: Pop Goes the Question**

_Our two pony lovebirds are now twenty-five, and time, as is it's habit, has made yet more changes in their lives..._

After years of study, Sweetheart had finally gained her medical diploma, becoming Ponyville's newest doctor. Teddy, meanwhile, had found a modest job at a warehouse. The work was tiresome and boring, but the pay was decent.

Despite their respective careers, the two still found time to be together. But recently, Sweetheart noticed that Teddy had started doing a lot of overtime at the warehouse, sometimes for entire weeks at a time. She couldn't imagine why; His wages were adequate to cover the rent on his apartment, and various other necessities. But, despite his continuing overtime activities, Teddy always found time to spend with her.

One friday afternoon, after Sweetheart had finished giving a patient a check-up, the medical mare considered going down to the bakery where her friend Bon Bon worked, so she could pick up one of the pony baker's delicious apple fritters, when her cell phone suddenly buzzed into life.

"Paging Doctor Sweetheart." Teddy's voice purred out of the speaker. "I think I might need a lip examination. Can you pencil me in for an appointment?"

"Hi, Teddy." Giggled Sweetheart.

"Hey, babe." Teddy chuckled. "You doin' anything later?"

"Nothing important." Declared Sweetheart. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to that fancy new restaurant on third street." Said Teddy. "I booked us a reservation a couple of days ago. My treat."

"Ooh, fancy." Smiled Sweetheart, impressed. "What's the occasion?"

"D-do I need one?" Teddy chuckled weakly. "I got a lotta overtime pay sittin' in my bank account, doin' nothin'; May as well use it."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I say 'no'?" Sweetheart smiled.

"Great." Said Teddy. "I'll pick you up at six, 'kay?"

"Absolutely, positively." Sweetheart cooed. "See you then, Teddy bear."

"Can't wait, Sweets." Teddy purred.

Once she returned home, Sweetheart raided her wardrobe for the most glamorous, yet respectable dress she could find. She styled her mane, curled her eyelashes, and wore the gold necklace Teddy had got her for her nineteenth birthday around her neck. Seating herself on her couch, Sweetheart was waiting for barely five minutes before Teddy knocked on the door.

"Wow." Gasped Teddy, as Sweetheart opened up. "You look even more gorgeous then usual, Sweets."

"Thanks, Teddy." Sweetheart. "And you look very handsome."

Teddy was wearing a brown jacket and a black turtleneck sweater. He had once again plastered down his trademark mohawk, and, in Sweetheart's opinion, looked quite dashing, although she couldn't help but notice a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Shall we?" Teddy offered his foreleg to Sweetheart.

"We shall." Sweetheart took his foreleg in hers, and they made their way to Teddy's car.

On their arrival at the restaurant, Teddy and Sweetheart took their reserved table at a cosy, candlelit corner, overlooking the quartet of musicians playing classical music. Looking over the menus, Sweetheart noticed how pricey everything was.

"This all seems really expensive." Sweetheart declared. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Sure I'm sure." Smiled Teddy. "Like I said before, all that overtime pay's going to good use. Which reminds me..."

Teddy left his seat and trotted over to the musicians. Handing the lead violinist a handful of notes, he mumbled something in his ear. As Teddy returned to his seat, the musicians started playing a tune that was very familiar to Sweetheart.

"That's..." Sweetheart whispered.

"Your favorite song." Teddy smiled as he returned to his seat. "Enjoy."

"Oh, you are too sweet." Sweetheart swooned.

"I am, ain't I?" Teddy smirked in faux-arrogance.

When the waiter arrived, Teddy ordered all of Sweetheart's favorite food. Sweetheart was bowled over by the sheer amount of romantic gestures her coltfriend was making, but couldn't help but the growing anxiety in his eyes, or the way he kept putting his hoof inside his jacket's inner pocket. Finally, she decided to just come right out and ask him what was wrong.

"Teddy, is there something wrong?" She asked tentatively.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong." Smiled Teddy. "In fact, everything's right. You and me, together, it's just feels so right, and I want to make it even more right."

As he spoke, Teddy got out of his chair and reached into his inner jacket pocket.

"What are you..." Asked Sweetheart, as he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Sweetheart, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Declared Teddy, as he got down on one knee. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Opening the box to reveal a gleaming gold band with a shining diamond set in it, he asked "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Teddy..." Sweetheart whispered, putting a hoof to her mouth. "Yes, yes I will! Of course I'll marry you!"

Practically the entire restaurant cheered as the two embraced. Teddy placed the ring around Sweetheart's right forehoof, then kissed her deeply.

"So, _that's_ the reason you've been doing so much overtime." Sweetheart smiled, admiring her engagement token.

"Yep." Admitted Teddy. "Only the best for you, Sweets."

"Oh, just wait until everyone hears about this!" Sweetheart cheered, hugging Teddy tightly. "I love you, Teddy!"

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Smiled Teddy, as he kissed her deeply once more.

Once again the restaurant erupted into cheers. After all, it wasn't every day the patrons witnessed a marriage proposal...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	3. Holy Matrimony

**Shades of Love II**

**Chapter Three: Holy Matrimony**

After a six-month engagement, Teddy and Sweetheart's big day had finally arrived. They had booked a church, a reception, everything. Bon Bon's bakery provided the cake, Melody and the _Rockin' Beats_, who had attained a modest amount of fame and success over the years, were providing the music for the after-wedding dance.

Sweetheart spent most of the morning getting ready, her dress and make-up being attended to by her mother, her sisters, and her bridesmaids.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Sweetheart's mother cheered. "My baby's getting married!"

"Mom, please." Sweetheart giggled. "You've known for about six months. Aren't you used to the idea by now?"

"Sorry, honey." Gushed the mother of the bride. "I just can't believe the day's finally come!"

"The big day." Smiled Starlight, the maid of honor, as she adjusted Sweetheart's hair. "Nervous?"

"Very." Admitted Sweetheart.

"Just relax." Soothed Bright Eyes, who was working on the dresses' train. "In an hour's time, you'll be walking down that aisle, ready to be hitched to the love of your life!"

"You're right." Smiled Sweetheart. "There's no need to be nervous. Why, I'll bet Teddy isn't nervous in the least!"

Outside the Ponyville church, Teddy was pacing frantically.

"Oh man, I am _soooo_ nervous!" He groaned.

"Easy there, pal." Said Ace, his best man. "Just breathe."

"You're right." Teddy inhaled. "Sorry pal, I just keep thinking: Am I doing the right thing, marrying Sweetheart?"

"Sure you are." Ace smiled. "What I'm thinking is: Is Sweetheart doing the right thing, marrying you?"

"Not funny, Ace." Huffed Lancer, the ring bearer.

"Chill out, Lance." Shrugged Ace. "I'm just kiddin'."

"Not getting cold hooves, are you, Teddy?" Lancer asked. "You were the one who proposed to Sweetheart, after all."

"I know, I know." Teddy growled. "It's just... am I really good husband material? Will I be able to provide for her?"

"Sweetheart's a doctor, remember?" Said Ace. "She earns like, thirty thousand a year."

"Good point." Admitted Teddy. "But what about if we have kids someday? Will I be a good dad?"

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad." Smiled Lancer. "Now, relax. Just stop thinking about the future, and focus on today."

As cars staring parking at the church, the guests began to arrive.

"Come on." Nodded Ace. "Let's go inside and get ready."

Teddy and his best friends walked to the altar at the back of the church, turned and faced the arriving guests. Teddy's parents were the first to enter. They flashed their son supportive smiles as they sat down in the front pews.

As the bride entered the church, Teddy was amazed by how beautiful she looked. As Sweetheart walked down the aisle, foreleg in foreleg with her father, all doubts Teddy had about the marriage evaporated. Sweetheart joined Teddy on the altar, and the presiding vicar began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony." The vicar declared. "If anyone here knows of a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Teddy half-expected Melody, who had never thought much of his relationship with Sweetheart, to blurt out a reason, but she stayed silent.

"Do you, Teddy, take Sweetheart, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Asked the vicar.

"I do." Teddy declared.

"Do you, Sweetheart, take Teddy, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Asked the vicar.

"I do." Sweetheart smiled.

"The rings, please." The vicar turned to Lancer, who handed Teddy the velvet cushion on which the wedding rings were mounted. Teddy placed a ring on Sweetheart's hoof, and she placed a ring on Teddy's.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The vicar declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling widely, Teddy took Sweetheart in his forelegs and kissed her deeply. As the wedding march sounded on the organ, they departed the church, stopping only for Sweetheart to throw the bouquet. The bouqet was caught by Bright Eyes, who smiled coquettishly at a nervous Lancer.

At the reception, the newlyweds feed each other pieces of Bon Bon's wedding cake, and danced together to the _Rockin' Beats_ romantic ballad.

"Let's hear it for the newlyweds!" Melody spoke through a microphone. "I never thought they'd last, but hey, I'm big enough to admit when I was wrong!"

"Melody admitting she was wrong." Smirked Teddy. "This _is _a special occasion."

"Very funny." Sweetheart playfully nudged him. "I still love you, though."

"I love you too, hon." Teddy kissed her once more.

Eventually, the celebrations wound down. Bidding their friends farewell, the two newlyweds left the hotel where the reception was being held, heading for the airport, where they would fly to Tropical Island for their honeymoon. On their return, they would begin the rest of their life together, until death would they part.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	4. Married With Children

**Shades of Love II**

**Epilogue: Married With Children**

_Fifteen years after the wedding..._

Teddy drove his car up to the house he and Sweetheart shared. He had come a long way from his days as a warehouse worker. He now held the position of supervisor, which carried with it a substantial pay increase. That, combined with Sweetheart's doctor wages, allowed the two a measure of financial security, enough to buy a nice house, and a fancy car.

Whistling nonchalantly, Teddy got out of the car, and made his way to the front door.

"Daddy's home!" He called as he entered the house, being tackled shortly afterward by two blurs of color.

"Dad! Dad!" cheered the pair. They were Teddy and Sweetheart's children: Kodiak, who had his mother's white coat, but his father's eyes and distinctive mohawk mane, and Trueheart, with her father's blue coat and her mother's eyes and curly pink mane. Kodiak was ten, and Trueheart was eight.

"Hey, guys!" Groaned Teddy as he got back on his hooves. "What's mom been feedin' you two?"

"Nothin' yet." Shrugged Kodiak. "Dinner's still half an hour away."

"Right, right." Nodded Teddy, lifting up his daughter in his forelegs. "Where is mom anyway, sweetpea?"

"In the kitchen." Trueheart pointed.

"Thanks, sweetie." Teddy kissed her on the forehead. "I owe you one."

Teddy sauntered into the kitchen, greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Teddy smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Teddy bear." Sweetheart nuzzled up to him. "I always miss you."

As they kissed, Kodiak and Trueheart, who had followed their father into the kitchen, grimaced at the sight before them.

"Eeewwww!" They gagged.

"By the way, Starlight called." Said Sweetheart. "She and Ace are throwing a party on saturday."

Over the years, Starlight had achieved two childhood dreams; She had become a teacher, and shortly afterwards, she had married Ace. Meanwhile, Ace had become a renowned soccer player, even opening several soccer camps across the country. The two had a son, Striker, who was Kodiak's best friend.

"Sounds like fun." Smiled Teddy. "Is the whole gang coming?"

"They sure are." Nodded Sweetheart. "Melody, Bon Bon, Patch, Clover, Bright Eyes and Lancer, and all their kids."

Melody and her band, _The Rockin' Beats_ were still popular among the masses, even after all this time. A tryst with Chords, a fellow rock star, had produced a daughter, Harmony, and a son, Strummer. Bon Bon now owned her own bakery, and had married Logan Barrington, the two having twins, Cuisine and Lingon. Patch had gone into stand-up comedy, sometimes working together with her husband Dandy, their daughter, Stitch, always cheering them on. Clover had followed in her big sister Meadowlark's footsteps, and become a star ballerina. She had married Buddy, and they had a daughter, Heather. Bright Eyes and Lancer had gotten married not long after Teddy and Sweetheart did. They were both scholars, and their daughter, Iris, was Trueheart's best friend.

"Then we can all go together." Nodded Teddy.

"Awesome!" Cheered Kodiak.

"Everybody's gonna be there." Trueheart smiled. "Iris, and Cuisine, and Lingon..."

"AKA the pony you have a monster crush on..." Smirked Kodiak.

"Shut up!" Trueheart blushed. "Anyway, you have a crush on Heather!"

"Do not!" Kodiak blushed back.

"Do too!" Giggled Trueheart.

"Do not!" Kodiak countered.

"Do too!" Replied Trueheart.

"Okay kids, that's enough." Sweetheart said firmly. "Go set the table, please."

"Yes, mom." The two nodded.

After dinner, the afternoon passed by quickly. After putting the children to bed, Teddy and Sweetheart went to their own mattress.

"Good night." Teddy kissed Sweetheart.

"Night." Sweetheart kissed him back.

As they snuggled under the covers, Teddy reflected on how wonderful his life was. Having a wife who loved him, children who adored him, it was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't believe he was once afraid of those very things.

_'Life is good.'_ Teddy thought to himself, before descending into slumber.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


End file.
